Studies are being undertaken of the proteins present in developing bovine dental enamel matrix with a view to their characterisation and investigation of their biological role in the ultrastructure and maturation of the enamel. Chromatographic and electrophoretic methods are being used to isolate and purify proteins from the demineralised fetal enamel matrix. Characterisation is in terms of electrophoretic mobilities, molecular weights and amino acid profiles. Comparative studies are being pursued by means of the preparation and characterisation of cyanogen bromide peptides of the proteins.